La musique du soir
by marissaisgod
Summary: AU. EC. Erik and Christine share a night of loving passion, inspired mostly by the Don Juan scene. Oneshot, but please read and review if you'd like to see more for POTO.


Author's Note:Okay all, I'm new to writing this genre and I won't deny it, I've been out of the fanfic world for a while now, so this is my first post on a brand new account. Although this is a oneshot fic, I am in the midsts of working for another EC story, and I will gladly post it if this story is met with good feelings. I have no current BETA and therefore am hesitant of how my writing will stand. I ask no flames, but I do appreciate all constructive criticism and any advice on where to find a good BETA is def. appreciated. This story is a love scene, but is not explicit and with that in mind, I think the rating is appropriate but if you have any questions/comments about that, please feel free to discuss them with me. Also, I wrote this while listening to "point of no return" so you may also enjoy listening to it. ONE more thing, haha this is such a long AN, I wrote this with no real story around how or why, so if it makes you feel more comfortable thinking it's a wedding night or the likes of such, by all means, let your imagination fly, that's what fan fiction is all about ! So with all of those words said, PLEASE enjoy the story and please please review ! Happy reading ! -Marissa 

The silk sheets were soft beneath Christine's skin, but she lay there trembling still. Her body was beyond her now, her mind had seemingly evaporated into a fit of smoke and now it was only sense speaking for her emotions, moans and whispers taking over for all those silly words her brain spat out at her. Now it was only him pressed against her, hands ready to roam and mouths moaning out in pent up frustrations. Now it was only hands interlocked, fingertips caressing each other's skin, eyes searching for answers to unspoken questions. Now it was truly past the point of no return.

His muscles contracted in response to her nimble touch, and he could hardly contain his urges. How long he had waited for this moment, how long he had admired her from a far. Months had gone by without their eyes meeting, without their singsong playfulness being heard. But now… she was here, every inch of her slender body curled against his toned one, every inch of her, body and mind, waiting for his signal..

Lowering his face to her neck, he gently began to line kisses down her collarbone and at hearing her gasp out, he smiled to himself. Placing an arm snugger around her waist, she slowly returned the gesture by wrapping an arm around his back. His kisses continued, now growing deeper and longer, dappling his tongue against her ivory skin in a gentle pattern. She began to squirm beneath him, her breaths slowly becoming more deep and rapid, every so often soft moans escaping from her rose colored lips. Reaching his face up to meet her mouth, the two met each other in a deep kiss, their tongues quickly accustomed to exploring their hungry mouths, searching only to satisfy their growing desire within each other.

The pair lay entwined together for quite some time, quickly growing used to each other's movements and noises, likes and dislikes. Christine, being a virgin, was often unsure of what to do in the arms of a man, and allowed him to lead the way. Gently, Erik taught her all the right ways to touch and kiss, to tease and please, frequently giving her room to experiment on her own, which she soon found came quite naturally. After much foreplay, Erik decided it was time to ease into the next step, and tenderly lifted Christine into his arms.

Whilst reaching behind her, Erik slowly began to undue the back lacings of Christine's corset, and welcomed the feeling of her head nestled into his chest. His fingers smoothed over her rounded hipbones, and he tenderly traced imaginary lines between a patch of beauty marks on her lower back. She whimpered out into his shoulder then, and smattered gentle kisses against his skin. As he slowly pulled the corset up over her torso, she reached down to help him lift it over her head, slight hands trembling as the cool air reached her bare skin.

Her fair skin seemed to glow in the candlelight, and her mass of chestnut curls spiraled down around her like the hair of an angel. Smiling, Erik knew she wasn't like an angel, she was an angel. Feeling his body tremor with desire, he gently stroked his hands over her neck, shoulders, and eased his fingertips down to her breasts, swollen and aroused from their time of previous play. Their mouths met again as he stroked over her bare breasts, circling his fingers around her stomach, hips, and back. Her fingernails lightly began digging into his broad back, causing them both to moan out in arousal. As he lowered his face to her breasts, she reached her hands around to his chest and quickly began to undue the buttons his shirt with trembling fingers. Tugging the light cotton material off of his shoulders, Christine trailed her hands over his heaving chest and back, slowly raising one to the back of his head, steadying his face in its sensual position.

As the heat between them continued to grow, the remaining articles of their clothing were soon left abandoned and they were able to admire each other in their bare state. Laying down flat against the sheets, Christine once again looked up at the Phantom with passion in her eyes, laced across with the anxiousness of any young woman about to trade in her purity for passion. His eyes though, were filled only with love, and the deepest longing to love and to be loved in return. Steadying his hands around her shoulders, he leaned down and slowly began a kiss in hopes to calm her nerves, but when she deeply responded in kind, he found himself unable to control his feelings any longer. Slowly tracing his fingertips along her thighs, Erik wanted until Christine spread apart his legs and he gently lowered himself against her. She moaned out his name and shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to begin and clenched her nails lightly into his shoulder blades. Instead though, he met her mouth with another kiss, and as their tongues tangled together he slowly entered himself into her, their hips pressing together and he felt her nails dig deeper into her skin, and broke through her barrier.

Christine's eyes welled with tears and she fought to keep from crying. Erik though, intuitive as ever, was acute to her every need and kissed away her salty tears. She whimpered softly and he waited for her to grow comfortable with their new position before slowly rocking his hips against hers, trying his hardest to stifle his own groans of pleasure. Soon Christine began to meet his movements with earnest, and the two indulged in their passionate display of love. Kissing, whispering, teasing, the two did all the things lovers do and upon reaching a mutual climax moaned out in pleasure and spiraled down from their ecstasy, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

Smoothing the hair from out of her face, Erik's smile beamed into hers. "Christine…" he whispered softly, twirling a soft curl around his finger.

"Yes?" she whispered back, eyes smiling back at his, body still trembling slightly.

"_I love you_.." he sang softly, letting his hand rest at the nape of her neck. Beaming back up at him, Christine leaned forward and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, sighing out softly as their lips met once again.

"_You alone can make my song take flight_…" he sang his words softly, tenderly, wanting to show her in another way just how much he did love her… his angel.

Smiling still, she returned his words with a banter of her own. "_Let me help you make the music of the night_…"


End file.
